


Stranded with the Living Legend

by SassynSweet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassynSweet/pseuds/SassynSweet
Summary: Post Season One.  Yuuri lives with Viktor in St. Petersburg. Viktor returned to the ice and continued to coach Yuuri. After crushing the competition at Worlds (Yuuri – gold, Yuri – silver, Viktor – bronze), Viktor decides to treat Yuuri to a romantic tropical getaway where he intends to propose.  A freak storm strands the pair on a deserted island. Will the ice skating power couple survive? Will Viktor surprise Yuuri with some mad skills he had no idea the Living Legend possessed?Wanted the guys having sexy times on a deserted island. Fluff & smut. Not strongly researched so don’t use this as a guide if lost at sea or stranded on a deserted island!No beta





	1. Raging Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter chapter to get us started. Let me know if you like it... :)

The wind howled and the waves crashed around him. His body heaved and plummeted with the ocean’s angry force. Salt water stung his eyes and burned his nostrils as he struggled against the monstrous swells.  The only thing keeping him afloat was the life vest secured tightly around his body.

 _I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die._ He flailed his arms and legs as panic overwhelmed him.  

Arms wrapped around him, and a blurry face appeared front of him. _Viktor, oh thank god_. His mouth was moving, but Yuuri couldn’t hear him over the storm.  Viktor pulled him closer, his lips brushing Yuuri’s ear.  “Yuuri, you need to conserve your strength.  Breathe for me.”

He stopped struggling and tried to regulate his breathing which was difficult with the maelstrom surrounding him. 

Viktor smiled. “Good. Keep it up.”  The Russian looped a rope through their life vests, tethering them together with enough slack that they could swim.

Time had no meaning as sea surged around them. After what seemed an eternity, the storm abated and the sea calmed. There was no sign of the yacht. He turned in a circle squinting. All he could see was miles of ocean. 

“Yuuri, I think there's land in the distance. We need to swim for it.”

“Oh-Okay.” Yuuri was a decent swimmer but wasn’t used to swimming in a bulky life vest.  They slowly swam towards the land, which seemed an impossible distance away. 

Yuuri felt something brush against his leg. His anxiety spiked again. What was under the water? His imagination quickly jumped to giant squids, whales, and …. sharks.  Oh, fuck don’t let it be a shark. Yuuri had feared them ever since he was a little boy splashing in the shallows with Mari.  The shark they had encountered hadn’t hurt them but with Yuuri’s poor vision, he hadn’t seen it until it was right next to them. He’d had nightmares for months after that. He’d thought he’d gotten over it, had even watched Shark Week with Phichit, but shit it was different being in the ocean than in their little apartment in Detroit. Fuck past him for watching Jaws.

His adrenaline kicked into gear and he swam faster. Viktor matched his pace for a long time, but as the land grew nearer, his energy was clearly flagging. Yuuri was tired but had wicked stamina. He pulled Viktor closer. “Hang onto me, Vitya.”

The Russian grasped his vest and Yuuri propelled them forward.  His feet hit sand and he dragged his fiancé up onto the beach before flopping down next to him. Utterly exhausted, he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

“It’s time to wake up, sleeping beauty.”

He opened his eyes and blinked. A blinding light shown in his eyes, haloing a beautiful yet blurry face. Fuck, he had died. Died and gone to heaven because in his heaven the angels would all look like Viktor Nikiforov right? But if this was heaven why did his body ache?

He lifted an unsteady hand to the face hovering above his. “Are you an angel?”

The heavenly vision gave him a decidedly non-angelic smile and a wink. “Yes, but only when you want me to be, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri sat up with a groan, his brain catching up with him. The sudden storm that had broken the yacht they’d been on like a toy, tossing them into the ocean. Crap, he hoped the crew was okay.

“Viktor, where are we?”

“A small island. I scouted around while you were sleeping. It doesn’t appear to be inhabited.”

Yuuri’s chest constricted. He had no survival training. How was he going to keep him and Viktor alive?


	2. Viktor's Mad Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yuuri finds out about Yakov's unique team building techniques, and the boys get frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. In addition to home and job stuff, I applied for a new job. Crossing fingers!
> 
> Hope a bit of humor, smut, and fluff make up for it. :)

Anxious thoughts crashed down on Yuuri. This trip had been Viktor’s surprise. Yuuri hadn’t known where they were going at first and then he’d forgotten to check-in, too caught up in the adventure Viktor had planned for them. His family and Phichit didn’t know where they were. Dread swelled. “No one knows where we are.”

Viktor sat down next to him. “Not entirely. I was able to connect with Yakov via satellite phone while we were on the boat.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he sat up straighter. “You have a sat phone?”

“ _Had_. When that last wave hit, I was flung against a wall and dropped it.” Viktor frowned, his eyes shining with regret.

“It’s not your fault. It’s lucky we made it out alive.” His voice sounded rough, and it was getting harder to breathe.

Viktor placed an arm around his shoulder, and he felt a little calmer with his touch.

“Yuuri, I know this is difficult but we need to focus on our survival needs. Time is critical. Can you do that…for me?”  The doubts buzzing around in his head ground to a halt. Viktor needed him, and Yuuri would do just about anything for him. He nodded. Viktor stood and offered his hand. Grasping it, he let his fiancé help him up.

Yuuri squinted and grumbled, “It would be a lot easier to focus if I could actually see.”

“Ah, I’ve got you covered.” Viktor reached into a tan satchel bag and pulled out a glasses case. He handed it over with a grin.

Yuuri blinked, staring dumbly at the case in his hands. “You packed glasses for me?”

“Of course. They are essential.” Said the man who thought shipping half his apartment, a bust, and all his skating costumes from Russia to Japan had been essential.

Yuuri opened the case. These were nothing like Yuuri’s emergency glasses which were two prescriptions ago with the frame held together with tape.  He gently removed the glasses, noting the thin, minimalist design. While there was no color around the rims, the arms were navy blue with streak of purple along the sides. They reminded him a bit of his free skate costume. More elegant than anything he had ever owned before, they screamed expensive. He put them on and could see perfectly.

 “Victor… how…”

The Russian just grinned and went back to fishing in his bag. “If you open the other panel in the case, there’s also a pair of sunglasses. The sun is going to be brutal here.” Viktor whipped on a pair of his signature Chanel sunglasses with wide smile.

“O-okay. I’ll start with these first. Can you take this?”

“Certainly.” Viktor returned the case back to the bag before launching into a flurry of activities geared toward their survival and rescue, directing Yuuri who scrambled to assist. Viktor was laser focused when it came to skating and Yuuri but not much else. This was his coach persona, only super charged. And fuck if it wasn’t a turn on.

“How do you know all this?” Yuuri asked while Viktor Macgyvered a shelter together.  

 “It’s part of Yakov’s training program. Every off-season we are placed in a remote location for a week with minimal supplies and no connection to the outside world.”

_Jesus, Russians are hardcore. “_ This is sanctioned by the RSF?” Surely they didn’t want the pride of Russia harmed during Yakov’s version of Survivor. Although, with Yurio there, it might be closer to The Hunger Games…

Viktor waved his hand dismissively. “Sure, we have staff there to make sure we don’t accidentally kill ourselves but only step in when needed. Yura is very good at fires. That boy can start one with the barest of materials and in horrible conditions.”

Yuuri smirked. _Go figure Yurio is a pyro_. 

Viktor continued. “Mila is good at hauling wood and materials for shelters. She is very strong. Maybe from all those times she lifts Yura. Georgi excels at distilling salt water into fresh. He says it reminds him of his tears for Anya.”

“And what is your specialty?”

Viktor executed the same dramatic move he’d done in the onsen when he’d declared he was going to be Yuuri’s coach. Yuuri blinked. It was still dazzling even when he was fully clothed.  

“Fortunately for you, I’m an expert in all the skills.” Viktor declared with a wink.

_Of course, because he was Mr. Winner McWinnerson_. Yuuri bit back a grin and asked dryly, “Oh, did you win any medals?”

Viktor placed his hands on his hips. “So rude, Yuuri.” His pout would have been more convincing if not for the corner of his mouth twitching until he broke into the grin he couldn’t suppress.

Yuuri chuckled. “Well I’m very glad to be in your expert hands.” He gasped when his brain caught the unintended duel meaning of his own words, and Viktor’s grin turned roguish before he reached for the ever-present tan bag that seemed to truly hold everything needed in this situation.

“Viktor, where did you get that bag?”

“We were each given one with basic supplies and then add items as needed. Yakov makes us carry them whenever we are even slightly away from civilization.” Yuuri vaguely remembered Viktor having it when they went on a long hike through the forest of Hasetu but hadn’t really thought of it at the time.

Viktor glanced at him, his eyes softening. “Yakov yells a lot, but he cares. He shows us, how do you say? Hard love?”

“Tough love.”

“Ah, yes. So smart with English, my Yuuri.” Viktor flipped through the plastic sleeves compactly attached to the bag. Each compartment containing medicine and small tools needed for survival. “Your glasses were the most recent addition to my bag.”

Yuuri’s heart beat a little harder at the warm look Viktor gave him. God, he loved this man.

“And what about these?” Yuuri pointed to the long strip of condoms and packets of lube. Victor flushed, looking more flustered than Yuuri had ever seen him before. It was adorable. “Oh, ah, I added these along with your glasses.”

“Oh!” Yuuri’s small smile was met with one of Viktor’s heart-shaped ones.

As evening fell, they sat next to each other by the fire. Yuuri licked his fingers. The fish Viktor had adeptly cooked over the campfire was delicious. It was particularly amazing since he’d nearly burned down the kitchen in St. Petersburg before Yuuri had taken over the cooking. Yuuri took a sip of water before rotating his neck and shoulders. Thank God for his stamina because Viktor had pushed them hard. It was good though, he hadn’t had time to think beyond the tasks in front of him. No time to worry about their odds of being rescued. 

Viktor shifted behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. “You did really well, _solntse_. We accomplished more than I’d thought we would today.” 

Yuuri bit back a moan and stared up at the stars. The only sound was the surf and the crackling of the flames. “Reminds me of home. Um, Hasetu, I mean.” He cringed hoping Viktor didn’t mind his slip. He loved the place he was born and raised but now home meant anywhere Viktor was.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Viktor said as he continued digging into tired muscles with his long fingers. Yuuri felt like he was melting.

“Back in Detroit a few years ago, Phichit pulled out one of those magazine quizzes. Who would you want to be stranded with on an island? Phichit wanted to be with like a hundred hamsters.” Yuuri chuckled.

“And who did you pick, Yuuuri?”  Vicktor asked, dragging out his name in that delightful way of his. Fuck, that voice and those hands were going to be the end of him, but what a way to die….

Yuuri snorted. “I’m pretty sure you can guess. This wasn’t exactly how I’d envisioned it being though.”

“Oh really, what did you imagine?” Viktor’s tone was laced with interest.  

“A tropical island paradise with no cares in the world. You in a chair sipping fruity drinks decorated with colorful little umbrellas while I fanned you with large leaf. Or me rubbing sun screen on your back so you wouldn’t burn. Things to take care of you.”  _Worship you._ “And if I was good…”

“Yes?” Viktor’s hands paused their massaging magic, and Yuuri almost whined.

 “You’d kiss me.”

Viktor hummed a little. “And if you really pleased me?”

Yurri half turned and peered up at Viktor. The flames reflected in his beautiful blue-green eyes weren’t the only heat there.

Yuuri gulped. “You’d let me suck you off and…”

“And?” Viktor’s nostrils flared.

Yuuri’s face and ears burned.  “Well, given that we were the only two people there and you had ah, um needs… you were willing to take my virginity.”  Yuuri’s voice cracked on the last word.

Viktor looked downright feral. “Oh, yes, Fantasy Me would have definitely relieved you of your grape just like Real Me.” Possessive satisfaction threaded through his words.

Yuuri snickered.

“I got it wrong, didn’t I?” Viktor didn’t sound upset, but Yuuri still felt guilty laughing.

“I think you meant ‘popped your cherry.’”

“Ah, right. I get the fruits confused sometimes. But who needs English? Fantasy Me would use French to seduce my sweet little castaway.” Viktor leaned over and brushed his lips over the shell of Yuuri’s ear. His breath sending shivers down his spine. He then murmured strings of French as he kissed along his neck.

“Vitya!”

His fiancé hummed in approval and sucked up a bruise on his neck. He switched to Russian, and Yuuri recognized a few words. Words of love and devotion.

They kissed deeply. Hungry for each other. Their hands caressing over shirts before finding the skin beneath.

Yuuri moaned when Viktor’s hands slid down and grasped his ass. He pushed back into those large hands reveling as Viktor squeezed. He felt himself hardening and tilted his pelvis up needing – needing something. One of Viktor’s hands slipped around to his front and rubbed against his clothed erection. Yuuri’s hips jerked at the touch. “Yes, Vitya. Please!”

“How can I resist you? Yuuri, you’re so beautiful, especially like this. What do you want?”

“Touch me.”

Viktor grasped the waistband of his shorts, pulling both them and his briefs off before his hand returned, working a whole new kind of magic. He seemed to know exactly what Yuuri liked and with the knowledge they were the only two around, Yuuri was more vocal than he usually was with his pleasure.

“Viktor…I want….to touch you too.” Yuuri managed gasp as his hands clung around Viktor’s waist.

The Russian pulled back slightly and tipped his hips so Yuuri could pull off his clothes. He noticed his hands were trembling slightly as he did so.

He gently grasped Viktor’s cock, loving the feel of velvet soft skin over steel.

“Yes, Yuuri,” Viktor hissed out before muttering something in Russian while he worked Yuuri’s cock. Viktor reach over with his other hand and grasped a small packet of lube. He released Yuuri to open the package.

“Let’s try this.” Viktor squirted the lube onto Yuuri’s dick and scooted closer to him, close enough for their cocks to touch. Viktor wrapped his large hand around both their cocks, stroking them together, the slick of the lube making the friction so pleasurable Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Oh!”

He rocked into Viktor’s hand for several minutes, his thrusting growing erratic as the tingling sensation of impending orgasmic shot up his spine. “Vitya, I’m close.”

“Yes, come with me, Yuura.”  Viktor groaned, come spurting over his fist and over Yuuri’s cock.

Yuuri yelled as he came. He slumped against Viktor, blissed out from the release.

Viktor kissed the top of his head before giving a breathy laugh. “First time I’ve had sex outside. Amazing! I think we should do it again sometime.”

“Really? It was my first time outside too.” Yuuri deadpanned.

Viktor smiled. “I like sharing firsts with my Yuuri.”

_But would he get tired of Yuuri after the newness was gone?_

Viktor grasped his chin with his clean hand and their eyes met. Oceanic blue on brown. “Yuuri, as much as I enjoy the firsts, I also look forward to the seconds and thirds, as well. For all my years, for all I’ve done, I am happiest when we are together. Nothing is going to change that.”

Yuuri gaped at him. He hadn’t voiced his concern out loud but Viktor had read his doubt. He flushed with shame. “I’m sorry.”

Viktor kissed him, soft and sweet. His eyes gleamed with warmth. “Don’t be. This is still new, and we are still finding our way. It’s good.”

Yuuri stared up at him, emotion threatening to overload him. Just like before, Viktor met him where he needed him to be. “Thank you.”

Viktor grinned. “Now, how about we go clean up? We’re going to need our rest.”

 

 

 


End file.
